Just My Luck
by nataliehoran-1D
Summary: Natalie. The outcast. Hated by everyone bar one: Zayn Malik. Where does this lead? :
1. Chapter 1

Just My Luck

Chapter 1

I'm an outcast. Different to everyone in my school. No one would want to associate themselves with me becasue to them I am wierd. Only one person in my life has actually been my friend well he still is but I don't see him as much. Zayn Malik is now one of the populars, once an outcast like me. I am, to everyone else, a freak with an attitude. My name is Natalie and I'm currently in my last year of high school. Tackling it all alone. I like to party, literally every Saturday I'm out partying, I don't care who's party and whether I know them or not, me and Zayn will be there. These parties are usually the only time me and Zayn are together now since he doesn't have time for me in the week because his possy have almost full control of him. The populars: Harry Styles, the flirt. Louis Tomlinson, the joker. Niall Horan, the hungry one. Liam Payne, the sensiable one. Rachel Adams, The bitch's shadow. Liz Carthy, the bitch's other shadow. Holly Jones, the uncomfortable shy one. Lastly, Lucy Taylor, the bitch herself.

Today was another usual day ast school. The 'populars' giving me the death stare as they hate me for no particular reason. The only ones that don't participate in the constant game in which consisted of them trying to humiliate me is Zayn and another girl called Holly. Holly is Louis' girlfriend who is shy but once your dating a 'popular' your imediatly popular.

As usual I walked to the music room and when to the grand piano sitting in the corner. I am a musical person and I can play three instruments: piano, guitar and drums. It is an unlikely combination but they are my favourite instruments. I sat and let my fingers low rhythmically over the keys, creating a tune up on the spot.

I lost myself in my music and was late for form yet again. Here comes another slating off someone who doesn't like me.

"Carver! Your late again" Mr Jones said. I rolled my eyes in respose.

"At least I know you can tell the time" I said as I walked over to myseat at the back o the class room.

"Excuse me?" Mr Jones shouted, outraged with my attitude yet again.

"All I said was at least you can tell the time because I for one wouldn't have thought you could considering its very rare your on time yourself yet you shout at me for being .." I got my phone out to check the time. "five minutes late. Bit hypocritical sir."

"GET OUT!" He raged. Most the class laughing at my sarcasticness however the popular giving me a look of disgust. Lucky me I had form with mos of the populars: Harry, Louis, Liam, Liz and Rachel. The ones in my form were the worst of them all.

My top was creeping up my back. I had to pull it down to make sure my tattoo didn't show. I had a tattoo at the bottom of my back stating 'Live life to the full; you'll never know when it will end' and since I'm only 16 I'm not sure whether it's legal or not.

I walked out the classroom to go on a walk. Just my luck I bump into another popular. Lucy. She was the worst out of all of them and she fancied Zayn, she hated me because I was friends with Zayn so that was her reason for humiliating me but I can't quite put my finger on why the others do.

"Oh my look who it is?" I looked around sarcastically pretending to look for the person she was on about.

"Who is it Lucy I can't see anyone interesting round here?"

"Shut your face your a freak and no body likes you!" She exclamed obviously trying to upset me. Another thing about me, I don't give one about what people think of me. I am who I am and no one can change that.

I laughed a her. "Ouch that hurt me so much I'm crying on the inside" I laughed again and walked off.

My day literally went through the same thing over and over. I got into an argument with a teacher and got sent out. I would somehow encounter a 'popular' get into another argument in which they try to make me cry and always end in me laughing it off. My day ended with another argument and I met up with Zayn as alway and we walked home together.

Zayn, he is still me best friend although he is in with the it crowd and im a loner. He is incredibly attractive, quiet and always knows what to say in the right situation. Also he is the person that I have had a developed crush on for over a year and I don't think it will be going anytime soon. The only thing is, I'm worried that Zayn will start seeing me the way his peers does and start to hate me. That was something and the only thing that I could not live with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another day, another misery, this could only mean another day at the pathetic excuse society calls school. There was only one decent factor about school and tha was the music facility. I'm a musical person, inspired by Zayn, he was also the inspiration of my tattoo on my back, it was one of his deep quotes. Zayn loves to sing and I'm the only one who has actually heard him, I've alway played instruments, mainly because when I sing I sound like a strangled cat.

I had just finished getting ready when my doorbell went. I opened the door to a beautiful face, one that hadn't spoke to me for over a month. Zayn stood on my doorstep waiting for my reaction. When I didn't speak, he did instead.

"Hi" He said not speaking to me for a month he thinks its OK to knock on my door and say Hi? Well its not, but unfortunatly my feelings for him took control and all anger I felt towards him went away with the fairies.

"Er Hi. What you doing here?" I asked him. His face dropped so he was focusing on his shoes.

"Well I know I haven't spoken to you in a month but I was wondering if you wanted to catch up or something, I've missed having you around. It's been boring" He said still looking at his shoes.

"But what about your friends? I'm sure they would slate you for talking to me. They do it everytime you smile at me." It was my turn to look at the floor.

"They don't control me. Today is going to just be me and you. Back like old times, if they don't like it they don't have to be my friend" A sudden feeling of comfort overcame me, Zayn walked towards me and engulfing me in a hug which I had no other option but to return. Do you see why it is impossible to stay mad at Zayn Malik? He's too nice.

"Fine. Let me grab my bag and we can set off for school" I turned back into my house and said by to my parents and siblings and set off towards school in silence with a boy that means a lot to me and didn't have a clue.

The walk to school was mostly silent but comfortable. Zayn would always had these random outbursts with me if it got too quiet where he had the need to scream and be loud. He also knew that when I was quiet that something was up with me as I have an incurable condition where I'm unable to shut my mouth but luckily he didn't question me on it. We arrived at school separating at our form rooms which was only next door.

Form dragged like it alwasy does, I recieved my usual glares off the 'populars'. I was the first out the classroom when the bell went. Chemistry first, delightful. Sarcasm was intended there, I have to spend a whole lesson being tormented and glared at by people that hate me.

I took my usual seat at the back of the classroom like in every lesson. So far the lesson was going swimmingly; no glares or nasty comments were fired at me so far. But it had to me ruined my my chemistry teacher announced that we are doing a project. "Natalie you will be working with Holly" He stated. Oh how I would love to kill him right now, Mr Jones was possibly the only teacher that would pair me with one of the 'populars'. Holly walked over and took the seat next to me not saying a word. Mr Jones explained the project that was given and told us to get on with it.

"I'll get the bunsen burner" Holly announced and walked over to the cupboard where they were positioned. We set all the equipment up successfully, next problem was performing the experiment. I was completely useless at this kind of thing. "What do we do now?" I asked Holly only recieving a shrug in response.

"Hey Luce, what do we have to do?" Holly asked her. Lucy turned round giving me a glare as she explained the task to Holly. I wasn't paying attention to what was being said so you could guess what came next.

I started heating up the chemical like Holly said to do whilst she went to get something. BANG. The chemical substance exploded, luckily just missing me.

"What did you do?" Holly asked as she returned looking shocked at our now destoryed experiment.

I started chuckling. "I was only doing as you said then boom, experiment goes bye bye" I erupted into laughter only to be joined by Holly which was unexpected and also earned her a glare of Lucy who was listening in on our conversation.

"I actually don't see why everyone hates you. Your not that bad of a person and your funny. To be honest I've never hated you." Holly said still laughing at what happened but it caused me to stop.

"You just didn't talk to me because you didn't want the school to judge you?"

"Erm yeah, please don't be offended. It's just you seem better at handling the situation than me, I could never deal with what you do" Holly said in a panicked tone trying not to offend me. I just smiled at her, well that was comforting knowing now that two out of two hundred people don't hate me.

"Nat why do you have to be such a clutz?" Zayn came over laughing and placing him arm over my shoulder. This also recieved glares off Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam. Wow if looks could kill Zayn would be dead on the floor long gone.

"I don't know I guess science doesn't like me. You should get back to your friends though I think your close to dying with the looks your getting" I said cleaning up the mess that I created, Zayn's arm sliding off my shoulder.

"Remember what I said this morning?" He asked me, spinning me round so i was facing him. His hand securly positioned on my waist to make sure that I don't turn back around. "I said that it's going to be me and you all day and that if my friends don't like it, it's there choice to be my friend or not. Just like old times remember? We're going to go back to the troublesome duo that we were understand?" Zayn's arms wrapped around me embracing me in one of his hugs again. The feeling of glares stabbing into my back. The 'populars' didn't like it at all, but I did. I missed Zayn. It's nice knowing that I'm going to have him back again; although my feelings for him were growing stronger by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Break couldn't have come any sooner. Zayn has stuck by me so far with no approval of his peers. They would whispered hurridly to each other when they were just out of earshot of us then shoot us a nasty glare, but it only made me laugh at how pathetic they could actually be. Zayn was walking me to a wall on the yard with his arm casually slung over my shoulder, however he had no idea what that tiny little gesture was making me feel like; butterflies had erupted in my stomach, I felt nervous around him for the first time, I've always been confident around him but now I feel like I'm set to impress.

"Rumour has it that you have a tattoo on your lower back?" Zayn questioned, eyeing me suspiciously. My face started to blush and my eyes widened in shock.

"How did you find out?" I asked him, well that was a complete give away. "I also admit to nothing of the sort ... yet" Zayn chuckled. His arm still placed on my shoulders.

"Well people saw it apparently when you walked out of form yesterday" He was still chuckling at my face which was covered in shock, his laugh was like music to my ears; it was beautiful. "Can I see it?" He whispered into my ear so no one could hear. I spun round so my back was facing him and shown him the woulds 'Live life to the full; you'll never know when it will end'.

He traced his fingers over the small words. "I said that to you before a party" He said as he wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Your very touchy feely with me today, is something up?" I mentally slapped my self, I only had to ruin it. I was enjoying his closeness but i had to open my massive gob and spoil it for myself.

He kept his position but only smirking. "I'm only making up for what I missed the past month" This caused me to smile, a lot. "And I missed an awful lot. I can't believe I ditched you at all"

"You found better friends and you felt the need you had to be with them more than me and they took control, you just didn't realise" I said sitting down on the wall and Zayn placing himself next to me. I just stared at the floor.

"Well for that I am really sorry, I just completely forgot about our friendship and focused on my popularity and there has been nothing I've regretted more that doing that to you"

"Zayn I've already forgiven you for ditching me otherwise I wouldn't be here with you now there is no need to apologise again" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "Now if you really want you make it up to me there is a party I've been notified on and I was going to go, would you join?" I looked up to him expectantly.

"Sure thing, anything for you Nat" Zayn smiled that smile that most definitely made my heart melt. He gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek like he always use to, although back then I never had feelings for him but now its setting of those butterflies in my tummy. If I'm going to be with Zayn lot more those damn thing will sure become a pain in the arse!

The day passed by pretty much slowly, it was my least favourite day of the week; I had the worst lessons: Form, English, Maths, Science, Religious Studies then PE. It was coming to the end of religious studies. My attention was on the clock, this was the only lesson I actually think that we are taught bullshit, if I'm honest I'm not bothered in what other people believe and why, I;m only bothered in what I believe in.

We were playing netball, this only meant one thing. My head was going to become the new netball post. Sure enough five mintues into the game my head was hit, which was aimed by Liz. "Watch it Barbie or you'll have to be put back into your box" I shouted a Liz, I was in no mood for their games today.

"Watch what you say otherwise you'll regret it" Lucy retorted. This could be fun.

"Or what? You'll get your Ken doll on me? Now I'm scared" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you what! I would make your life miserable" She replied, snickering at her 'harshness'

"Babe please, you've attempted that already and failed, in fact your still failing now. Plus I don't it would make Zayn like you much better if your bullying his best friend" I smirked as I watched her face fall completely. Its amazing what this girl would do just for Zayn's attention. Lucy was about to reply with Liz smirking behind her.

"Leave Nat alone she's done nothing wrong, you only hate her because she's close to Zayn and your always commenting on how jealous you are of her, so shut your face you greasy, ugly whore!" Holly screamed at Lucy, her face in utter shock. Holly and Lucy were meant to be friends but I guess Holly's true thoughts have finally shown. I burst out laughing.

"Don't get involved Holly!" Lucy growled before heading closer to me. "you haven't heard the end of it" and she walked away with her two lemmings close behind. "Bye babe, Love ya!" I shouted sarcastically to them, Lucy giving me the middle finger before she disappeared.

Holly came up and stood behind me. "You've got nerve screwing with Lucy" She said.

"Ah, I don't care. Thanks by the way. For sticking up for me, you really didn't need to, I can handle a bit of plastic" I chuckled and so did Holly.

"Like I said earlier I've never hated you and that just have me an excuse to fall ou with her. When you spend so much time with her, you feel like your dying a slow but painful death" She clasped her hands round her throat, mock dying.

"I'm glad I was your saviour, but know you have to repay me, its the rules." I said winking ar her, showing I was joking.

"Your wish is my command" She bowed her body as if to show she was my loyal servant. I could help but laugh at her, she's a funny child. We'll get on just fine.

"There's a party this Saturday, wanna come? Zayn's coming, you can bring Louis? That's if you want to that is?" I asked, the party will only be ten times more fun with Holly if we mess about like we are now and then mix that with booze it will be one hell of a night. She agreed to come and said she would ask Louis about it. Also making plans to sleep at Zayn's that night since his mum doesn't mind us coming home drunk from a party, however you would get killed by my mum.

After PE I met up with Zayn, we both walked back to my house in silence. We sat and watched our all time favourite old films which consusted of _Dirty Dancing _and _Grease._ One question popped into my head which i needed to know.

"What do your friends think about you hanging around with me again?" I laughed knowing that the girls didn't approve.

"Liam, Harry, Niall and Louis actually aren't that bothered. I think they were more annoyed at the fact that I didn't tell them about it. But they realised that I missed my best friend and that you meant a lot to me so they should get in the way" He didn't take his eyes off the TV screen but you could see the truth in his eyes, he meant every word of what he saud. What warmed my heart the most was the fact he actually missed my company as much as I had missed his.

"Well can I get to know them sometime, or am I just yours?" I asked winking at him.

"Just mine for the time being, you will get to know them though because they want to know the real you, not the one they've been manipulated into beliveing by Lucy" I laughed relaxed into Zayn's embrace, falling asleep even though its only five in the afternoon, I was tired and there was nothing more comforting that falling to sleep whilst listening to Zayn's steady heartbeat.


End file.
